pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Darkrai
Darkrai es un Pokémon legendario de tipo siniestro introducido en la cuarta generación. Etimología Su nombre es una fusión de dark (oscuro en inglés) y "rai", la cual, algunos piensan que se le puede agregar el ray como rayo o krai como modificación de cry (llanto), es decir rayo oscuro o llanto oscuro. También se dice que puede provenir de "dark" (oscuro en inglés) y la palabra japonesa para "oscuro" (暗いkurai). Otro caso, es que podría provenir de "daikirai" ("odio" en japonés) pero sólo se cree, si se piensa que a Darkrai le gusta molestar a la gente durante sus sueños. Otros creen que proviene de Dark (oscuro) y Kai (liberar). Biología Darkrai es el Pokémon de la oscuridad y del terror. Si este Pokémon aparece una noche de luna nueva, puede provocar pesadillas sin fin a su antojo y de las que nadie puede escapar hasta que Cresselia lo despierte (o hasta que se le entregue una Pluma Lunar). Otra forma de despertarse de la pesadilla es derrotando a Darkrai en el sueño, cosa que es bastante difícil por no decir imposible, ya que él controla el sueño. Darkrai es el Guardián de la Oscuridad, y su función es vigilar que la fuerza de la Oscuridad no se desequilibre con la de la Luz (que equilibra Cresselia, su rival), se escondió entre la oscuridad tras crear la luz. En el anime, la Pokédex lo define cómo el Pokémon más oscuro de todos, eso se explica por las pesadillas que Darkrai crea. Darkrai muchas veces crea pesadillas sin querer al pasar cerca de las personas. Rasgos de personalidad Vive aislado del mundo, probablemente debido a su mala reputación, y aparecerá cuando el Tiempo y el Espacio estén en conflicto. Por su personalidad siniestra se podría decir que se trata de un Pokémon malvado, ya que provoca terribles pesadillas tanto a Pokémon como a los humanos, pero lo cierto es, que si el mundo está en peligro, Darkrai luchará para protegerlo. A pesar de su mala reputación, hay quien dice que las pesadillas las provoca porque se alimenta de ellas y no por mala intención, y que se le puede encontrar en una isla muy próxima a la de Cresselia porque si alguien llega a caer en una pesadilla al lado estaría Cresselia para curarle. En la P10, hay un momento en el cual se recuerda una vieja historia de la abuela de Alice: ella encuentra en el parque varios Pokémon con pesadillas, un Luxray al final, da un ataque certero a Darkrai (luego lo duerme y da pesadillas) que lo deja herido, por el cual la chica va a su encuentro y lo ayuda, desde aquel momento él abre su corazón y decide quedarse en ese lugar. También se recuerda otro momento en el cual la salva al caer Alice por un acantilado. Puede hablar el lenguaje humano. En la película puede convertirse en una sombra atravesando el suelo. En el anime, al final del capítulo, también hace eso, ya que desaparece atravesando el suelo. Rasgos físicos Darkrai es completamente amorfo. Su apariencia se podría relacionar con la de un fantasma, aunque un fantasma poco común, ya que posee un largo pelo blanco, ojos azules, y alrededor del cuello parece tener una especie de prenda roja en forma de mandíbula para intimidar; además, es del tipo siniestro. En ciertas ocasiones, Darkrai expande largas piernas de color negro desde su cuerpo; como se vio en la película de su debut. Habilidades especiales Su habilidad especial mal sueño hace que los Pokémon dormidos pierdan 1/8 de su PS en cada turno. Puede usar su ataque característico brecha negra que duerme a todos los oponentes en combate. Diferencia de género Evolución Darkrai no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon, ya que es Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Glitch de Darkrai Game Freak anunció semanas después del lanzamiento de Pokémon Diamante y Perla en Japón, que se había encontrado un importante error que permitía capturar a Shaymin y a Darkrai en las primeras copias de la versión japonesa de los juegos sin necesidad de llevar el cartucho al acontecimiento Pokémon pertinente. Aunque por internet ya se había difundido previamente. Nintendo tuvo que repartir un parche para arreglarlo en algunos comercios japoneses. El error fue corregido en las siguientes copias que se pusieron a la venta y en todas las versiones traducidas. Debe tenerse en cuenta que es un glitch extremadamente peligroso, que si se intenta, y no se realiza minuciosamente bien, se pueden causar graves daños a la partida. En versiones ya corregidas o en otro idioma (como la americana o la española) no hay riesgo alguno pues simplemente no se pueden seguir los pasos. * [[:Video:Glitch de Darkrai en DP|'Ver vídeo-guía']][[Video:Glitch de Darkrai en DP|thumb|450px|Vídeo del Glitch de Darkrai. Mantén el puntero aquí para que no se cierre.]]. Es una ventana flotante, por ello es necesario mantener el cursor dentro de ella para que no se cierre. * Ver también el glitch de Shaymin. Otros videojuegos Movimientos Darkrai puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Darkrai puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Darkrai es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Darkrai no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Aprendidos de forma inusual En un evento el 14 de Julio del 2007 se pudo obtener mediante regalo misterioso a un Darkrai dentro de una Gloria Ball. Este Darkrai tiene la particularidad de conocer los movimientos exclusivos de Dialga y de Palkia (Distorsión y Corte vacío respectivamente). El Darkrai repartido en Moviplaya 2008 también conoce estos movimientos. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Darkrai son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Darkrai: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Pokémon Diamante, Perla y Platino: Darkrai hizo dormir a un niño en la ciudad canal que no se puede despertar diciendo:"Dark" "Darkr, el me vigila". Despues Debes ir a por una Pluma lunar de Cresselia a la Isla Plenilunio para poder despertarlo. *Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia: como protector del Cristal Oscuro que usado por Bruno Haz (jefe de Altru S.A.) para controlar a los Pokémon de Almia. *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad'' como causante de la destrucción del tiempo y la deformación del espacio, y Cresselia es su enemiga. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Aparece como un trofeo y un sticker. ** Información del Trofeo (en inglés): ''A Pitch-Black Pokémon. It becomes active on nights of the new moon. This legendary Pokémon has the power to lull people to sleep and fill their heads with dreams. Proverbs say that Darkrai will make people have terrifying dreams on moonless nights. A Dark-type Pokémon, Darkrai uses the Dark Void move, along with Embargo, which stops foes from using held items. Archivo:Trofeo Darkrai SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Darkari en SSBB Archivo:Darkrai mundo misterioso.png|Darkrai en Mundo Misterioso Archivo:Darkrai en Rumble.jpg|Darkrai en Pokémon Rumble En el TCG Aparece como un Pokémon del Equipo Galaxia (Helio), en su forma normal y Niv.X. Darkrai (Diamante y Perla (TCG) Grandes Encuentros.jpg Darkrai (Diamante y Perla TCG Grandes Encuentros).jpg Archivo:Darkrai_3.jpg Archivo:Darkrai_G.jpg Archivo:DarkraiTCG 5.jpg Archivo:DarkraiTCG 6.jpg Archivo:Darkrai_LV._X.jpg|Darkrai Niv.X Archivo:Cresselia VS DarkraiTCG.jpg Curiosidades * Es el primer Pokémon legendario (y único) en ser de tipo siniestro. * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad puede ir a través de las paredes a pesar que no es de tipo Fantasma video que lo demuestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmWT7-cFvSg. , al igual que en Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia, se teletransporta de una parte a otra del campo de batalla de la misma forma que un fantasma. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Darkrai. * Coreano: 다크라이 * Francés: Darkrai. * Japonés: ダークライ. Anotaciones